Resolving Origins
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: This is my side of Heroic Beginnings. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**This is Ares' side of Heroic Beginnings. Enjoy~!**

* * *

 _ **Roughly 1000 years prior to HT and SF**_

 _The great and honorable kingdom of Shio Mizumi. So majestic, so powerful, so beautiful. And the Emporer, Arthur Alpha the first, ruling fairly and justly. On the top of the social ladder where the Anthrodytes, perfect cross-breeds of humans and pokemon. On the bottom, were the Pokedites, Pokemon more on the feral than humanoid side, yet still human-like. They were seen as slaves and/or lowly servants. The opression of these near-humanoid pokemon was terrible, sometimes even seen as objects. But that was about to change_

 **Shio Mizumi Jails**

A lone Pokedite Victini was was just lying down on the floor in my cell, waiting for the right moment... An Anthrodyte guard came by and noticed he wasn't breathing. "What the-?" He unlocked his cell and check his body which sprung and knocked him out! The Victini looked for and picked up the keys for the other cells. He unlocked them...

"My people! For too long, we have been slaves of these Anthrodytes!" The Victini raised his sword, declaring! "It is time we fight back and have our freedom and democracy, so says I, Apollo Victorious!" The Pokedites cheered, raising their own weapons.

 _ **18 years later**_

 _The entirety of the Pokedite race rebelled for their freedom that day. They terrorized Athrodyte citizens, destroyed landmarks, and slowly took over the city. This war went on for 17 years, until the Antrodyte leaders surrendered and let the Pokedites leave Shio Mizumi to start their own country, known as Victorium, nammed after the leader of the revolution, Apollo Victorious, a Victini. They also named their capital after him; Victory City. He was also given the chance to be their leader, but he turned it down, so the position was given to his right-hand-man, Asreal Von Vladimere, also a Victini. Each leader had a child during the war. Arthur and Elizabeth gave birth to a Female Suicune, which they named Addiline Alpha ii, after Arthur's mother. Leonardo already had a daughter before the war named Beatrice Shade. Apollo had a son he named Ares. Asreal had twin sons, Nova and Avon. These children will have their own story, and their legacy will be carved in stone._

* * *

 **This Fic will show my side of HB with events that Nightlaw and I need to agree on with some of each other's ideas!**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**This will be an 'in medias res' (flashback) story. So enjoy~**

* * *

 **Shio Mizūmi... A dark, starry but tragic night**

In the palace, there was angry, grieving grunting and screaming... Followed, was a young adult Pokedite Victini crying outside the entrance, running while carrying a baby boy Pokedite Victini with him. He rushed to a nearby hill so he could sit down and weep. Surprisingly, his son was still asleep as he cried.

His name is Ares Victorious and his son he carried was Victor Victorious. "Why...? *Sniff... Sniff!* I could not believe such injustice and fraud...! And I had tainted myself with it!" Ares sobbed as he held his son tightly.

At that moment, a Pokedite Meloetta named Athena. She looked pitiful at the prince she supported. "My leader... I know it is truly devastating but I've found something in Pendragon's room!" She explained, showing him the large papers to him.

"Hydra...? Ugh, when might he enact on them?" Ares said, still deadpan devastated.

"Well, it's... Tomorrow early morning or later. At least that's what the very last part says. So perhaps we can recall how all this tragedy happened?" Athena asked, making Ares sigh.

"*Sigh...* I suppose we have plenty of time to look back on our lives... Especially mine, my wife... And our two children..." Ares whimpered when he mentioned his wife and children, looking at baby Victor sorrowfully.

 **Meanwhile, at a faraway crash site...**

A pale-white Manaphy called Hydra with sickly-black lines and yellow feral eyes was walking towards a gigantic object which resembled an alien warship. "Hah... Hah... Well, our attack on Shio Mizūmi was a bust... But~..." He said, grinning evilly. "Well my brother-in-arms, it seems you won't be the only one with a spaceship from outer space~!" He exclaimed before laughing maniacally and transforming into a Kyurem-like dragon monster! He dug through the ground and dirt to dig up the huge thing! But he didn't have enough time to maintain his big form and hardly made a dent in his digging so he turned back into his normal Manaphy form. "Argh, by the time I uncover this block of scrap heap, it'll be early morning or later! Augh...! I suppose I have plenty of time to think back on my life on how I came to be now..." Hydra said, grumbling as he used his axe as a makeshift shovel.

 **Back with Ares, Victor and Athena**

The two sat under a tree with Vic lying between them. "It all started back when I was just 13..."

* * *

 **Victorium: 7 years ago...**

At night, a younger Ares was sitting by his front lawn of his father's whitehouse. He was sitting in the stairs, bored. "*Sigh* Dad almost never comes out of his office and plays with me... Huh?" As Ares was sitting grumpily, he noticed a falling object heading towards down Earth! The impact shook the ground and scared him but he was interested to fly via psychic to the spot where is crashed.

When he got there, Ares saw it was a strange alien spaceship which is on fire and an alien person crawled out of it! "*Gasp* Is he an Anthrodyte!?" Ares hid behind a bush. He didn't look like a Pokemon but he looked very bipedal. The alien noticed him and raised a hand, signalling for help! Ares was a bit hesitant but went to his aid.

As the young Victini pulled him to safe place, the alien spoke a strange language. "What? What are you saying?!" The alien soon adjusted something around the side of his head. His words sounded gibberish at first until the next second... "Fire extinguisher!" He said, surprising Ares! "There!" The alien pointed to a black metal cylindrical tank with a hose and nozzle!

Ares then carried him to the tank and they pulled it out. Ares held the tank and positioned the hose so the alien could spray the fire extinguishing chemicals, putting out the fire on the ship!

They both collapse in relief, Ares was glad to help but the alien made some weak grunts. "Y-You there... Thank you..." He said, confusing Ares. "Uh, thanks." The alien then brings out some kind of sphere which prompted the Victini to touch it, causing it to shine brightly and make some kind of light scanning him! "There... Everything I had in my ship belongs to you now..." The alien explained, on the verge of death. "What are you talking about? I don't understand!" Ares said, begging for more information but the alien was almost passing away. "Before I forget... I am... Tenno." Tenno introduced himself with the last of his breath.

"No..." Ares muttered sadly before looking at Tenno's spaceship. He came closer to it and raised the ball at it. Unlocking the doors, shining an amazing light, showing all the awe-inspiring technology inside! "Whoa~...!" Ares said and went to get his parents.

* * *

 **Resolving Origins**

* * *

 **And that's it for now, will post more when I'm ready~! ;)**

 **Oh and just so you know, Tenno and his spaceship are based on Warframe's Tenno and ships. Just look up in Google, "Warframe Wiki" and look at all the cool stuff in that wiki~**


End file.
